


Welcome Back

by mathsthetic



Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: And intends to make it everyone else's problem, Gen, I got requests open and am still working on them dwdw, Sam Gladiator is back into minecraft, Short little a thing to keep me thing while writing all this fluff, Some Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic
Summary: It has been a while, but now a rabbit returns to an old world he has healed. He just wants his friends back.
Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Welcome Back

A new world, now no longer trapped hovering over an endless void, the man in the rabbit hat looked around. There are people in this world that he considered friends, but more than that he missed his old friends: Taurtis and Grian. He remembers the duo, hand in hand, jumping off the world and never came back. They left together, so they must still be together, right? He started writing a letter to him.

* * *

Grian flew to his hobbit hole, a smile on his face as he heard the echo of a ring from dozens of blocks away. The closer he got, the louder the ring grew. A message from Mumbo! His heart beats fast and his cheeks hurt from a smile. He runs and practically falls into the chest from excitedly opening and reaching inside. What he opens up that afternoon in the middle of the jungle must have been Pandora's Box. Everything just went downhill after that moment. Inside of the chest was a glass bottle with a potion, which the angel downed without thinking of the consequences. _Oh boy_ was that a bad idea. Suddenly, everything he had ever forgotten had come back to him. Memories flooded back into his mind. From last season there was his painful death in demise, traveling back in time and the Civil War. But more than just that, there was memories of other worlds altogether.

While the things from the last season were emotional and pretty painful, the worlds were strange memories. The last world that he was a part of was the one that he owned. He was to that world as Xisuma is to this. It existed in a time equal to when he went back with Impulse and Ren after getting back his time machine last season. It went up in time every few weeks or so, but by the time it would be recognizable, he thought it would be the best idea to blow it all up and run as quick as possible. The place I ran to was the sixth season of this world, just a few moments before ending up on the island. It felt like so long ago.

The other world that he remembered was nothing like Evo or Hermitcraft. Buildings were done by professionals, not by people just doing what they so desired. Mining was a thing that wasn't done at all in the town. Inside of the box was also a large strip of paper with a letter from the owner of the first world I was a part of. Sam Gladiator, the writer of the letter, was a man in a rabbit hat who wasn't the nicest, explained more about the world and asked for him to come back. Saying only that he missed him and wanted him back. Wanted all the time he had with his friend again. The man with the wings couldn't help but shudder at the words, listening to them and grabbing a bag to stuff my things into and pack up to leave. He pulled out a small well of ink, a feather and a blank slate of paper, then started to write. Leaving little to no explanation to what was really going on, Grian gave a simple farewell and then pushed the cart over to Mumbo. Then he shuddered, grabbed his bag and flew off to the end of the world, knowing where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> :eyes:


End file.
